Melody of the Heart
by Serenity Sasamoto
Summary: "Show me your love. Prove that what you say is true." E. Aster Bunnymund was willing to spend eternity with Jackson Overland, but before they were properly mated and their lives tied together, the mortal boy drowned to save his younger sister. 300 years later, Bunny still grieves for his lost lover while hating Jack Frost for his way of digging up those buried memories.
1. Prologue: The Forgotten Piano

Please be warned: this is a JackRabbit story, meaning yaoi. There may be some strong language but nothing past kissing or cuddling (I've never written smut before, I know I'd be horrible at it.) Plus, I imagined this as one of those 'innocent/ true love' stories.

For readers of my other story 'A Dance of Death', please note: that story will remain pairing free and continue as a 'general' fiction.

Please enjoy! :)

* * *

During the course of his 300 years before Guardianship, Jack had taken an intense liking to music and the instruments that made such beautiful sounds. He would linger around schools and the houses of private tutors and absorb the teachings, certainly more enthralled by the lessons than most the students (and if an instrument or piece of sheet music went missing, well, no one could see him, let alone care enough to track him down.) From violins and cellos, to flutes and clarinets, all the way to the massive harps and organs; Jack Frost learned them all. He'd been there next to Mozart and Beethoven on stage, enchanted by their genius; rocked the concert halls with Pink Floyd and Three Doors Down; toured the world beside Tool and Florence + The Machine; and followed Lindsey Stirling and The Piano Guys through their rise to stardom. Jack embraced it all and found that music held a magic of its own. One that could comfort him on the coldest of nights; the loneliness of a child shunned by the world.

It was the piano, however, that truly held Jack's affection. The first time his cool blue eyes fell on the large instrument, the Winter Spirit seemed to automatically know just what to do. His pale fingers would fly with an ethereal grace across the ivory keys, his bare feet moving the pedals with a natural flow that spoke of years of practice and a love of something more. A certain melody would always dance on the edge of his memory, but he couldn't quite grasp that ghost of a forgotten past. He used the few notes he could recall to search for this work of art but he would always come up empty handed. His melody simply didn't exist within the confines of the mortal world. Still, the teen played it when the chance arose; he always treasured the sense of love and comfort, warmth and acceptance that would wash over him like a tidal wave.

Jack knew this song was meant for him.

And he knew he was wanted at one point in time.

Now, nearly six months after the Battle of the Nightmare King, Jack Frost wandered the halls of the North Pole. His feet guided him blindly down the corridor that led him further from the work shop with each step. The white haired youth turned a corner and was met with a brown door, standing by its lonesome at the end of a hallway. This door of oak, with its gleaming golden handle, gave a sense of trepidation as Jack stepped closer. He didn't hesitate. A pale hand grabbed the knob and the door clicked open, swinging on rusty hinges. The room, conquered by dust, was fairly sized with enough space to comfortably sit five people plus room to spare. A loveseat and three cushioned arm chairs sat around an ornate fireplace of marble carving. The carpet was a deep red that matched the gold trimmed walls. A white ceiling stood over head, allowing the sun, that peeked through two large bay windows through faded gold curtains, reflect around the room; but Jack's attention was not on the furnishings. It was on the grand black piano that stood to the front of the room as a center piece. The winter spirit blatantly ignored the microscopic dust in favor of sitting on the padded bench before the instrument. His fingers twitched with excitement when they lifted the cover, revealing the black and white keys beneath that were worn from use, but yellowed with age. It reminded Jack of when the room was still in use, not lying abandoned and forgotten with the memories that seemed too painful to recall. The memories of over three centuries ago, when Jack Frost did not exist.

_High and low notes rang through the air, comprising themselves into a heart felt melody that spoke more of the soul than words ever could. A warm love of two people who needed only each other to survive. The ending notes vibrated the air seemingly too soon, leaving echoes of their former selves. Thin, tan fingers pulled back from the worn keys while joyful hazelnut eyes looked up at his audience,_

_"That was so lovely!" A flurry of green, blue, and yellow feathers darted across the room to hug the brown haired boy of seventeen,_

_"Da, truly beautiful. I almost cannot believe it was composed by such a grumpy bunny!" A tall man with wrinkled features, white hair, and tattoos also stood, an amused twinkle in his eye,_

_" 'EY!" The large humanoid rabbit shouted in resentment while the boy laughed from his place on the piano bench,_

_"Thank you. That means a lot..." he shared a glance with the animal like figure, "to both of us." his voice held a tinge of Irish accent,_

_"That it does, mate." The pooka smiled fondly back at the human boy. The fairy creature hovering nearby gave a light giggle,_

_"I always enjoy it when you play for us, but I have to get back to my fairies." Miniature versions of the woman floating around her gave small trills of disappointment but followed their mistress out the door, "Don't forget to come visit!" was heard from down the hall,_

_" 'Tis shame not everyone could make it, but you know how busy he is. I'm sure he'll drop by your village soon though." The older man paused a moment, "Shostakovich! I need to check my lists!" black boots tromped heavily against the floor as he rushed out the door, "PHIL! Where are my lists!?" A moment of silence lapsed before the brown haired boy stood and stepped towards his furry companion, who stood to meet him,_

_"Thank you, really." the rabbit's ears twitched at the sound of the younger's voice. Their hands came up to grab the other's so they stood palm to palm and face to face. The heat from the fire surrounding them with a pleasant atmosphere,_

_"You gave me a right challenge, but I was too bloody stubborn to give you up."_

_"I'm glad you didn't, wouldn't want the big bad Easter Bunny to be lonely, now would we?" Brown eyes sparkled with mischief, soon to be followed by laughter when the taller gave an eye roll accompanied by a soft smile. The boy reached up on his tip toes to wrap his lithe arms around a furry neck. A pair of muscled arms wrapped around the smaller one's back, offering silent support, "I love you, E. Aster Bunnymund." Chocolate eyes stared up into brilliant emerald,_

_"I love you, Jackson Overland."_

Jack Frost lowered thin, white fingers to the keys and a song began to play. A melody of longing and desire, of happiness and joy, of love and hope.

It was a melody of the heart.

Brown hair turned white; white as the snow he brought; and chestnut eyes turned as blue as the ice he wielded. His center, his love, remained the same, however. So the Spirit of Winter played his confession on keys made of memories long past. He played his sorrow of the life he lost. He played his tears from the years he suffered alone. He played his dream of a brighter future. He played for a love, crumbled and decayed into dust.

Jackson Overland died three hundred years ago, loved.

Jack Frost was born three hundred years ago, alone.

Jack Frost was not Jackson Overland.

No one could love Jack Frost.

* * *

Short prologue is short O.o Sorry if it seems confusing, any questions will hopefully be answered as the story progresses ^-^

I want to know if this is any good before I write anymore. So please tell me what you think :D By the way, has anyone else noticed that North swears with the names of Russian composers? I thought that was a neat and creative idea for getting around that issue in a children's movie xD

This piece was inspired by 'The Heart Asks Pleasure First' by Michael Nyman; it also what I imagine the 'melody' that I constantly referred to would be like. It was written for a movie called "The Piano."


	2. The Forgotten Meeting

If you haven't already, please listen to Michael Nyman's instrumental song The Heart Asks Pleasure First. It has greatly inspired this story and is the 'melody' that will be constantly referred to through out the story. It will also be playing a role of great importance once the story progresses enough.

Please read, enjoy, and review! :)

* * *

Body still and ready. Breath through your nose. Stay up-wind. Eliminate your presence. You must become nothing. And _never_ make eye contact with the target.

Jack Frost was on the hunt. Pale limbs stretched as the connecting body moved swiftly through the rafters. Using the teachings taught by his father centuries ago, the white haired teen moved through the halls of the North Pole. Yeti and elves trotted along, oblivious of the crystal blue eyes following their movements. None of them were his designated target though. A quick glance around and the shadow of frost was swiftly landing on the hardwood floor with barely a brush of air and no sound. He glided smoothly over the warm wooden floor despite the lack of his staff and wind. The winter spirit didn't have to wait long before his soon to be victim was located, his voice booming above the work shop's noise,

"North! Keep your bloody elves outta my warren!" the thick Australian accent sounding far out of place in the frigid northern environment. Light feet made no sound when Jack stepped into another hallway, easily keeping track of his target's movements through the thumping of large, padded feet. The target was moving closer with each passing second. Jack placed his hands on the parallel walls that stood to either side of him. The teen braced himself and with a light hop, his feet were no longer touching the polished wood of the floor. Jack sped up the walls in a spider walk, his limbs moving with a professional grace. Once the spirit's back touched the ceiling, he stilled into a motionless body; not even his chest moved with need for oxygen, as he waited for his opportunity to arrive. The grumbled mumbling of his target and the high pitched jingling bell of an elf could now be heard coming closer, one foot at a time. A humanoid rabbit turned the corner, a multicolored pastel elf swinging from the fist clutching its pointy hat, a wide smile adorning its small face.

Jack pounced.

The elf went flying.

And Bunny would forever deny he had screamed in such a shrill voice.

Jack Frost laid on top of a terrified Easter Bunny sprawled across the floor while the decorated elf bounced a few times before landing. The little thing jumped up and ran away with a maniacal giggle that made the nearby yeti cringe. Jack's laughter was more light-hearted and made his chest vibrate against a furry back when North came running down the hall,

"I heard crash! Which elf did it!? Anyone incapacitated again-?! Am I interrupting something?" the Russian looked down at the two spirits, a sudden sparkle of amusement appearing in his azure eyes from the youngest spirit's laughter. Bunny promptly sat up, causing the boy to roll off with a dull thud,

"Nah, mate. Frostbite just decided to use me as a landing pad." Emerald eyes glared at the white haired teenager, standing to tower over him, "And just what the hell are you doing trying to squish people!? It's impossible with your body weight, but you could still injure someone, irresponsible brat!" Jack flinched slightly at the heated words, but stood up and brushed some dirt from his hoodie,

"Someone's a grumpy bunny today. It was just a joke, lighten up." the winter spirit cracked a grin and rolled his shoulders to check for injury, just in case. North looked up, observing the lack of rafters or foot holds in this particular hallway,

"Jack, how did you get up there?" the large man crossed an arm over his chest, the other lifting a hand to stroke his white beard in thought,

"I climbed." he stated simply, a proud smirk stretching across his face. Bunny shook his head and pivoted on a heel to walk away,

"Use me as a landing pad again and you ain't getting any eggs ever again, Jackie." North froze, his eyes widening, but not with wonder,

"Kangaroo, you've never given me any eggs and 'Jackie'? Seriously?" Jack's statement also made Bunny freeze, his ears perking up straight. Fur clad fists clenched and Bunny bowed his head, ears drooping dejectedly,

"Forget it, Frost."

"But-"

"I SAID FORGET IT! YOU'RE NOT HIM!" Bunny swiveled to face Jack, teeth bared, claws out, eyes sharp, and fur puffed to make him look bigger. Jack quickly stepped back in panic, wishing he hadn't left his staff behind, despite the fact it would've greatly hindered his hunting. Fear flashed in bright blue eyes when the threatening pooka stepped closer. It was plain to see that the being before him was a hardened warrior and not the cute, fluffy bunny children imagined,

"BUNNY!" North stepped between the two spirits, his girth easily guarding Jack, knowing how simple it'd be for the other to snap the smaller of the three in half, literally. Thankfully, North's bellowing voice was enough to snap Bunny out of his sudden rage. The Easter Bunny deflated, his anger dimming into a look of sorrow directed at the frost spirit that stood in North's protective shadow with wide eyes looking at the blue furred guardian. The frost spirit that looked so much like _him_, it physically hurt. The larger man watched as Bunny turned and walked away in a moping slouch while the gathered yeti moved to let the pooka through, the humanoid rabbit soon disappearing around a corner. The Russian sighed, also turning, and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, encompassing it entirely, "Do not worry, Jack, it is nothing you did. Just a few past issues you need not concern yourself with." North then stepped around Jack and shouted at the yeti to get back to work. The hairy beasts frantically ran off with the man tromping after them, leaving the teenager alone in the hallway,

"I know..." Jack sighed, running a hand through white locks of hair, "and I'm sorry I'm not him anymore."

* * *

_ A six year old boy with fluffy brown hair and matching mischievous brown eyes crouched on a branch high off the ground. It was Easter Eve and he would catch the Easter Bunny; no matter if he got in trouble for sneaking out so late at night. The boy was on a mission and he would not be deterred! The path he stood guard over was a well-worn one leading to a clearing often claimed by the village children in the name of fun; the Easter Bunny always hid eggs there. The child pulled his cloak tighter around him, ignoring the pain of his stiff limbs. Less than an hour later, his eyes snapped open from their hazy state at the sound of foot falls treading closer. He positioned his feet, it was time to put his father's teachings into action:_

_Body still and ready. Breath through your nose. Stay up-wind. Eliminate your presence. You must become nothing. And never make eye contact with the target. Closer and closer his target came until the boy saw the shape of a large, furry foot appear beneath his tree._

_The boy pounced._

_The basket went flying._

_And the Easter Bunny would forever deny he had screamed in such a shrill voice._

_The brown haired boy laughed in excitement at his success and the stuttering creature beneath him who...was a lot bigger than a bunny. Way bigger. The creature sat up, causing the child to roll of with a dull thud and stare up at the mysterious being before him. A tilt of his head and innocent eyes before he asked,_

_"What are you?" one long, blue furred ear twitched as the giant...bunny sat on its haunches,_

_"The Easter Bunny..." the thing blinked and reached lean, muscled arms to grab the child under his arms and stand fully upright. Bright, green eyes wandered, looking for any injury to the boy, "What's an ankle biter doing out here so late at night?"_

_"Hey! I only bit that one man's ankle! And he deserved it!" the child wiggled around in the others grasp,_

_"Wait...what!?" the Easter Bunny stared at the boy he held,_

_"You have a funny accent!" he giggled as the taller of the two gently set him on the grass._

_"Speak for yourself, kid." furry hands grabbed the nearby basket and began to gather the strewn eggs, "And just what are you doing trying to squish people!? It's impossible with your body weight, but you could still injure someone!" The Easter Bunny then paused and looked up, noticing that the closest branch to the ground was well above his ears, "...How did you get up there anyhow?"_

_"I climbed." he stated simply, a proud smirk stretching across his face__. The rabbit shook his head in exasperation and leaned down to pick up the remaining eggs,  
_

_"You need to go home."_

_"But Mr. Easter Bunny-"_

_"Just 'Bunny', mate, now get! I have work to do!" the last painted egg was carefully placed in the woven basket, "The village isn't far, you should be fine." Bunny turned but the child grabbed his tail and yanked. Bunny yelped in pain and dropped his basket again. He spun to face the brat, "You're a rotten little ankle-biter!" Emerald eyes blazed, "You don't just go around grabbing people's tails!"  
_

_"But the shadowy man is still out there!" the child practically yelled, looking up at Bunny with impossibly wide, frightful eyes. The animal-like being paused,_

_"Shadowy man?" he couldn't ignore a frightened child, no matter how rude, it simply wasn't possible for a Guardian of Childhood, "What do you mean 'shadowy man'?" Bunny crouched to the child's eye level. It was probably a human man who looked different than the other adults of the child's village. He'd give the kid a little hope and advice then be on his way. Hazelnut eyes looked around, as if the 'shadowy man' would appear any moment,_

_"Everyone else, even my Ma and Da, can't see him. That's why I thought you could help me." he whispered and Bunny suddenly had an ill feeling about the situation, "He's tall with icky gray skin. He's covered in black, even his hair!" the boy looked up into green eyes, "But it's his eyes, they're yellow and they glow. Every time he looks at me, I get so scared, but my Ma says its just my imagination. But he's real! He really is!" Bunny's stomach dropped and his suspicions were confirmed. The child had encountered Pitch Black, several times, it seemed. He was right to seek Bunny's help,_

_"I believe you, kid."_

_"Really?" his voice was meek, afraid of rejection and so different from the earlier loud mouth he had been. Bunny placed his paws on both shoulders,_

_"I do. That man is called 'The Boogieman'."_

_"Never heard of him."_

_"...what?" Bunny blinked, "You shouldn't be able to see him if you don't believe in him."_

_"I see a lot of things other people don't. Like Mrs. Odessa; Ma said she went to heaven a few weeks ago, but that's not true. She's still at her house but she doesn't play with her grand kids anymore, just sits there and watches them." the brown haired child stated. Bunny hummed, placing a hand on his chin in thought. He then leaned forward and grabbed the boy's face, staring into vivid brown eyes. The child tried backing away, but Bunny held fast. The way the child's irises were shaped was unusual, almost like a snowflake. Bunny smiled and leaned back, releasing the boy's face,_

_"I get it now. You're one of those people." a questioning look was sent his way as the younger rubbed his face, "You have the eyes that can see beyond this world. The 'Eye of Truth', I think is what you humans call it. Most people inherit the trait from a bloodline that traces back to Ireland, Scotland, and some other Northern countries."_

_"I was born here," the boy stated joyfully, "but my Ma and Da are from that place, the Ironland one-"_

_"Ireland." Bunny corrected,_

_"That one." the child nodded enthusiastically, "My Da says my accent is from hearing Ma and him talk so much, but he's also teaching me about how to be Irish, so I can grow up to become a real Irish man!" the boy beamed, bouncing in place, and Bunny was easily affected by his exuberance, offering a grin of his own. Until a ray of sunlight hit him in the eyes, causing his whiskers to twitch,_

_"Crikey! I got to get to work! Alright ankle biter-"_

_"Jack. My name's Jackson Overland, but I like Jack."_

_"Use me as a landing pad again and you ain't getting any eggs ever again, Jackie." Jack narrowed his eyes and frowned,_

_"Jack, not 'Jackie'."_

_"I need to finish Easter but afterwards I'll come back and we can figure out a plan of action, alright?" One of Bunny's paws reached up to his bandolier and unstrapped an egg, navy blue with swirls of glittering white, when the boy nodded,_

_"Do I have to wait here? I don't wanna sit still that long." Jack whined, causing Bunny to chuckle,_

_"Nah, mate. I'll come to you." he held out the exquisite egg, "Happy Easter, ya lil' ankle biter. Now off you pop."_

_"Off I what?" the child took the egg with gentle hands, eyes filled with curious wonder as he inspected the oval shaped candy,_

_"Go home before your parents die of fright because their kid decided to sneak out of bed in the middle of the night." Bunny sighed,_

_"Promise to come back?" Jack finally looked up from the egg but the large Easter Bunny was already gone._

* * *

Jackson Overland had first met the Easter Bunny when he was six years of age. He supposed it was only fair that Jack Frost met the Easter Bunny six years after awakening in his lake; despite their initial meetings being on opposite ends of the spectrum.

When the Spirit of Winter first set eyes on the giant rabbit known as E. Aster Bunnymund, something in his chest twisted painfully, like someone grabbing his heart and squeezing until the organ was a deformed lump of flesh. From that moment, Jack wanted, more than anything else, to be with the pooka, to touch the soft looking fur or just linger in his presence. That's how Jack Frost became the nuisance of present time. Bunny, however, had a different idea. The moment he set his shining emerald eyes on the white haired teen, Bunny had hated the bringer of winter.

And Jack had no idea why someone would hate him so much.

Until 254 years later.

Just like everyone, human and spirit alike, Jack went through a phase of denial. Though the memories did explain why he had always longed for the Spirit of Easter, why his melody couldn't be found anywhere, and most other questions the winter child had thought of, but Jack Frost refused to believe he was in love with the humanoid rabbit, and E. Aster Bunnymund was, most certainly, not in love with Jack Frost. Bunny would've helped him when they first met as spirits. Should've helped him if those memories were, in fact, real.

However, after talking with Nicholas St. North, Toothiana, Sanderson ManSnoozie, and his seasonal siblings; Jack learned a devastating truth. One that was confirmed by Mother Nature.

... ... ...

"Tsar Lunanoff and I knew of Bunnymund's intentions. We already had plans in place to turn you into a spring sprite when you two had properly mated." the woman explained, mere weeks after Jack took the oath of a Guardian, "It was the least we could do after he became the last of his kind and you two were so happy together." Mother Nature concluded, a soft smile of nostalgia etched into her features,

"But then I...drowned." Jack kept his eyes on the cup of tea before him. He still had yet to come to peace with the fact he had died, "Is that the only reason I was chosen?"

"No, Jack," the black haired woman smiled softly, the way only a mother could, "I was in need of a Spirit of Winter to shepherd the season. Its hard to find a candidate since they must be expired or their soul would be drained during the ritual." she reached across the small table to grab the teenager's chin, making him look up at her, "It was also because you were so pure of heart. You would sacrifice your own happiness for the benefit of others. You loved the children of the village without condition. You risked everything for your sister without hesitance. You earned your position Jack. Never forget that."

... ... ...

Jack Frost found that, in the end, he could never hate Bunny. He didn't know if the Guardians ever found out about the death of Jackson Overland; his sister was traumatized after witnessing his death (he could still remember the little girl who would come to his pond everyday and sit on the shore, her empty eyes staring vacantly while shedding tears) and most children lost their belief at such times. She didn't have the eyes that allowed her older brother to see without belief, to be courted by the Easter Bunny without fear of growing out of his childhood fantasies. Add the fact that the hair and eyes are some of the most important features when trying to identify someone. To suddenly transition from warm brown hair and eyes to frigid white and blue? While still mourning? No, Jack couldn't place the blame on Bunny or the Guardians. He never could. After sitting high in a tree above his lake for an entire night, the winter spirit decided it would be best if his past self remained secret.

Jack Frost was a winter spirit.

E. Aster Bunnymund was a spring spirit.

It would never work.

The past 300 years of emotional torment had changed both of them. The white haired teen doubted they were still compatible. It was best this way, Jack thought. Now if only those words were enough to soothe the void in his heart.

* * *

_A head of brown hair buried itself into a furry chest. Equally furry arms of lean muscle wrapped around his waist,_

_"You promise?" the teenaged male asked, salty tears dripping down dirt smeared cheeks,_

_"I love you, Jackie, forever and always. I promise to be yours if you'll be mine." soft paw pads brushed away the clear liquid running down the boy's face. Forest green eyes shined brightly with hope and the rabbit's heart beat wildly. Wide eyes of chestnut brown turned upwards to meet the gaze of his taller companion, searching for any flickers of doubt or deceit. Finally the human boy smiled and Bunny melted right then. It was the smile he fell in love with, the one he feared he may have never see again,_

_"Forever and always..." Jackson promised, his thin hands reaching up to gently grab the pooka's face, "I will love you." then he closed the distance between them and Bunny eagerly accepted the sweet kiss, his arms wrapping firmly around his love, his heart, and his soul._

_Nothing could tear them apart._

* * *

:D_  
_

Internet hugs to anyone who spotted the Legend of Zelda reference! I adore that franchise, so there might be more ;)

I promised a new chapter by the end of the week in the replies to reviewers, and I have delivered! After five hours straight of typing... ;-;

I hope ya'll like this new addition! I tried to make the pouncing Jack scenes similar to explain Bunny's sudden mood change; having someone who looks and acts like your dead lover reenact such an important event in your life? Yeah...poor Bunny, I'm torturing him almost as much as Jack xD

But now you know how they met!

Notes:

I made a reference to my other story: A Dance of Death. If you want to know about the ritual Mother Nature talks about, go read it and please review!

I know the eggs on Bunny's chest strap are actually bombs, but I don't think he would take something so dangerous with him to visit children. It'd be...bad, if one of them slipped out and got found by a curious toddler. So, I think he'd chose his best eggs to put there to give to those special little kids every Easter...or to bribe a kid to leave him alone. Either way.

For anyone curious about the eyes; Jack's irises (the colored part of the eye) were specifically designed by the animators/modelers to look like snowflakes and I decided to use that to my advantage. The Northern European countries were also very connected to nature and the mythological/paranormal back in the days before Christianity. Some of the population supposedly had a certain trait that allowed them to see spirits, both dead and others, along with the ability of premonition and such. I'm sorry if that offends anyone, but I'm a descendent of Irish blood and I've heard plenty of stories from my mother about my predecessors seeing things and giving detailed accounts of events that later came true. I might play more into this with Jack as the story progresses.

Plus, Jack with an Irish accent, how cute would that be? xD


	3. The Forgotten Promise

Hey people! I hope you enjoy the newest addition of 'Melody of the Heart' and please read the author's note at the end as it has some important information regarding updates!

* * *

"I gave you clean slate Jack, yet you are back on naughty list already. Perhaps I no be giving you presents this year." the thick Russian accent caused Jack to look up from the elf he had just frozen. North stood in the door way to the lounge the winter spirit was resting in before heading out to continue bringing snow and ice to the Northern hemisphere,

"What can I say? I'm a natural." the teenager smirked, sitting up on the couch he had been sprawled across. North gave a short laugh, moving to join the younger, plopping down in an arm chair across from the occupied couch,

"Da, you are certainly natural, but it is all in good fun." he leaned back into a relaxed slouch. It was only a few weeks before Christmas and the large man didn't have much time to rest, "Making snowmen come to life to chase away bullies is something I can over look." the Cossack winked,

"How much do those lists tell you...?" Jack eyed the other warily,

"That is my secret not to tell. You just keep giving the children joy and help soothe their fears." North waved a finger in the air,

"True, you can't be afraid when you're too busy having fun." Jack chuckled, "People don't want to be scared so they latch onto anything that encourages them not to be afraid." the white haired teen stood and stretched then trotted over to the nearby window,

"You know this from experience?" North mused. Jack gave a mischievous smirk,

"That is my secret not to tell." Jack flew away from the North Pole with North's booming laughter trailing him.

_A seven year old Jackson Overland sat in luscious green grass under warm sunlight within the Warren. It was the day after Christmas and Bunny had promised the child he could help with Easter preparations. The pooka had just finished setting up jars of edible paint when Jack's voice made his ears twitch in the child's direction,_

"_What did Santa bring you for Christmas, Bunny?_

"_Didn't get anything, mate." he looked over from inspecting a brush at the sound of a gasp,_

"_Santa forgot about you?"_

"_What? No." the rabbit said quickly to stop the tears about to overflow from cocoa colored eyes, "When your as old as I am, one gift a year can be a problem. I wouldn't have room for all that junk." Bunny assured,_

"_How old are you?" Jack blinked curiously,_

"_Far older than your thinking, Jackie. How about you, mate? What did the big drongo bring?" the boy didn't bother trying to correct the Easter Bunny about his name. It was futile anyways._

"_Coal."_

"_...what?" Jack was a sweet, and very adventurous, child. Bunny thought for sure he'd be on North's nice list,_

"_I'm always playing tricks on people, so I've gotten coal the past few years. I don't mind, Da doesn't have to chop as much fire wood." brown hair swayed as small shoulders shrugged. Bunny flicked the child on his forehead,_

"_And why are you messing with people!?"_

"_Because," Jack rubbed the sore spot on his head, "it makes other people laugh and the boogerman doesn't like that." green eyes widened and the furry body began to tremble. Bunny only lasted a few seconds before laughter burst from his mouth and he fell to his side. The thought of Pitch Black being covered in slimy mucus and lumps of boogers by tons of children being too much for his mind to handle. Jack could only watch in growing annoyance as his older companion rolled around on the ground,_

"_What!? What's so funny!?" his Irish accent becoming more apparent with his outburst,_

"_Y-you...boogerman!" the mighty Bunnymund fell into another round of laughter. The seven year old huffed and stood tall on his feet. With a fierce battle cry that can only come from a child on a mission, Jack charged into a flying leap. A yelp escaped the pooka's mouth when the younger landed on him with a solid thud,_

"_I was being serious!" the child whined. He crawled over the furry back and looked into emerald eyes, "Boogerman-"_

"_Boogieman, Jackie." Bunny chuckled,_

"_The scarey man doesn't like it when kids have fun. It makes it harder for him to scare people, I think."_

"_What do you mean?" the rabbit gently pushed the boy off his back and sat up. Jack rolled his eyes,_

"_He never sticks around when too many people are laughing. Like when Ma hid my candy behind some really smelly leaves." a frown appeared on the youth's face, "It was really stinky, so I refused to go near it."_

"_Your mother is a smart sheila. I could learn a lesson or two from her on how to handle loudmouth ankle-biters like yourself." Jack simply crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue in retaliation._

"Bunny!"

"BWAH!" the pooka screamed dropping the egglette he had been painting, allowing its little legs to kick in dismay when it landed on luscious green grass. Furious emerald eyes turned to the winter spirit that hovered behind him with a smug grin plastered on his face, "Bloody hell, mate! Why you gotta do that to a bloke!?"

"'Cause its funny." Jack's pale feet landed on the soft grass,

"How did you get in here anyhow?"

"North lent me a snowglobe."

"You mean you stole a snowglobe."

"No, North let me borrow one to come visit; 'Bunny needs loosening up' were his exact words." the white haired boy mimicked with a Russian accent. Bunny's glare intensified,

"Get out." a paint brush was pointed in the direction of the main tunnels, making Jack's grin droop,

"Come on, cottontail-"

"No." a furry paw picked up the pouting egglette and continued the pattern of yellow daisies on a blue background,

"...can I paint some eggs?" bluish gray ears perked up at the others question,

"What?" a stunned rabbit gazed over at the blue clad boy who rolled his eyes,

"Can I paint some eggs?"

"You..." Bunny started, "want to paint my googies...?"

"If the 'googies' don't mind, yes." the Guardian of Hope stared at the winter spirit a few seconds longer before he pulled a brush from the jar beside him,

"Alright, let's see what you got, Frostbite." Jack hummed happily as he accepted the brush and sat down, an egg immediately hopping up to him,

"Wow, I didn't think you'd actually let me help." the teen joked,

"Considering last Easter, I shouldn't be letting you any where near my Warren." Bunny subtly watched as Jack paused, a slight tremble in his hand as it reached down to tightly grip the wooden staff lying in his lap. The two spirits stayed silent for half an hour, a tense truce thickening the air,

"Thank you..." Jack's voice was quiet, making Bunny's ears twitch towards him while green eyes widened. Had Jack Frost, extreme prankster of the century, just thanked him, the Easter Bunny? The large rabbit continued to stare; the way the kid held his brush, the soft smile gracing his features, and simply his presence had Bunny thinking of hair and eyes the same shade of warm brown on a boy of Jack's age,

"Frostbite...what happened during Easter?" the older spirit observed Jack's body stiffen and heard the wooden handle of the brush creak with a threat to break,

"What does it matter? It won't change anything." his voice was eerily calm

"It might change my opinion."

"I..." bright blue eyes closed, "You're opinion of me will never change."

"You don't know that."

"I do know that."

"Have a little hope, Frost." those words seemed to make something inside the Spirit of Winter snap. Jack dropped his third painted egg and brush, standing abruptly,

"You took away my hope a long time ago, Aster." white hair ruffled when the North Wind swept down around Jack and swiftly carried him away to the tunnels that would lead him out of the Warren,

"Wait, Jack-!" Bunny moved to chase the frost spirit but the East Wind kept him back with blasts of chilling air until Jack was nearly to the surface,

"...How did you know my name...?" Bunny was left alone in the field to wonder. He could only try to ignore the way his heart tightened with remorse and the echoes of a piano on the edge of his mind.

_The Easter Bunny hopped closer to the quaint cabin, his long ears twitching at the sound of an instrument behind the wooden walls. Jack's scent drenched the area of the small home and when Bunny peered inside he saw a brown haired boy playing a piano diligently, equally brown eyes concentrating on the sheet music set before him. A furry fist rapped lightly on the glass pane of the window and for a moment, Bunny feared the seven year old wouldn't acknowledge him. Why else would the child not meet him at the clearing like he did every other week? The rabbit's heart leapt with joy when the boy's attention snapped towards him and a bright smile lit up a round face. Jack instantly jumped off the wooden bench and stumbled towards the back door where he met Bunny by bouncing into his arms,_

"_Bunny!" Jack shrieked with delight,_

"_Hey, ya lil anklebiter." Bunny chuckled, hugging the child, "You missed our meeting." the pooka allowed himself to be pulled inside the comfort of the home._

"_My Da took Ma to see the doctor. Ma said I had to practice until they came back if I wanted to go play." he scrambled back up onto the bench,_

"_I understand, Jackie." though Bunny was secretly relieved his favorite child had not forgotten him, "Don't want you getting in trouble with your parents."_

"_Can you stay until they come back?"_

"_I don't think I should-"_

"_Please?" cocoa colored eyes widened and watered, starring up at Bunny pleadingly,_

"_...fine." the spirit sighed. He could never say no to Jack's lethal puppy dog eyes,_

"_Yay! I like playing the piano more when I have an audience." the boy's teeth showed themselves in a grin,_

"_A piano, eh?" Bunny sat in a nearby chair that, luckily, fit his tail, "I didn't know someone as energetic as you could have the patience to learn an instrument."_

"_Hey, Ma says I have natural talent." the child pouted then smiled, "Ma was a well known piano player-"_

"_Pianist" his older companion corrected,_

"_in Ireland. She argued with the ship's captain for two hours to get it on board. Da always jokes about it."_

"_Considering your lung capacity, I'm not surprised." Bunny replied. Jack, not knowing what a 'lung capacity' was, ignored him,_

"_Ma started teaching me when I started walking. Da says she was vibrating with excitement, but I've never seen Ma vibrate before so I think he was lying." the small boy stated, making Bunny snigger,_

"_Alright, let's see what you got, Jackie." fluffy brown locks bounced when he nodded his head exuberantly. Jack turned back to the grand instrument and thin fingers instantly set to work pushing black and white keys. They gracefully glided across the smooth surfaces, striking chords and speeding into a crescendo, hitting a wrong note every so often, as expected of a child still learning. The swift digits danced through the notes and Bunny's ears twitched in pleasure as the music surrounded and filled him. The sweet noise seemed to end all too soon, but Bunny couldn't help the softening of his features into a gentle smile when the boy bounced in place and turned to look at him,_

"_Your mother wasn't joking. You do have some talent in that scrawny hide."_

"_Told you!" Jack declared. Bunny rolled his eyes in good nature,_

"_Yeah, you told me so, but talent is wasted if the heart decides it ain't worth it."_

"_You mean if I didn't like playing...?"_

"_That's what I said."_

"_...I do like playing." Jack lightly tapped out a scale on the keys, "It makes me happy and I like being able to make something so pretty." he grinned wistfully. Bunny opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the creaking of the front door,_

"_Jackson?" a female voice called and the child hopped off the bench to run up to the brown haired woman that was his mother,_

"_Ma! Da! You're back!" he threw his little body onto his mother's skirt and clung as his father helped the woman take off her coat, "Is Ma okay?"_

"_Of course, dear." she chuckled and knelt down to hug her son. Bunny slipped out the back door that was, thankfully, out of view of Jack's parents. He didn't want them thinking their cabin was haunted, especially when Jack was the only one with the eyes, "Your Da and I have a surprise for you."_

"_Really!?" Jack shouted in excitement and began hopping in place,_

"_That we do, son." the man of five foot eleven ruffled his son's hair, "You're going to be a big brother!" the child stilled,_

"_...a what?"_

"_We're having a baby, Jackson. You'll have a little brother or sister in a few months time. Aren't you excited?" his mother asked, Jack stayed silent,_

"_Jack...?" his Da stepped forward to place a hand on a thin shoulder before the boy bolted, yanking the back door open and running past Bunny into the surrounding forest,_

"_Jackson!" his mother called but her husband stopped her,_

"_Sinead, give him some time. The doctor warned us this might happen."_

"_But Conan..." Bunny didn't hear anymore of the adult's conversation as he raced through the woods after Jack, easily catching the child and swinging him around into the rabbit's chest to hug the sobbing boy,_

"_Jackie, what happened?" Bunny asked quietly, rubbing soothing circles on the youngsters back,_

"_My-my Ma and Da are abandoning me!" Jack clutched fistfuls of bluish gray fur, tears streaking down his face,_

"_They wouldn't do that, mate..." though Bunny had seen such an act happen, Jack's parents didn't seem like the type to throw away their flesh and blood,_

"_They're..." he gasped for air, "they're having another baby. They're gonna replace me!"_

"_Hey, no need for tears, ankle biter. Just because your parents are having another little one don't mean they're gonna get rid of you." big paws easily engulfed the child, protecting him from the world,_

"_R-really?" brown eyes filled to the brim with hope made Bunny's own center react, jumping and singing to the small boy who called so desperately to it,_

"_Really." the Easter Bunny assured, "I had an older brother myself, growing up." he chuckled at the sudden interest Jack showed by jerking his head up and listening with steadfast attention,_

"_You had an older brother? What was he like? Did he look like you? Was he mean? Did you get along?"_

"_Slow down there, Jackie. First off, my older brother was my worst enemy."_

"_...what?"_

"_He was always making fun of me and calling me names. He'd throw mud at me and beat me in every game. No one could get me as mad as that drongo did, but he was my best friend too. My brother was smart and courageous; he'd be the first to stand up for me, defending me the moment someone even thought about hurting me. He taught me new things everyday and sneak treats to me when our mum wasn't looking. He was always there for me." the large rabbit finished, a nostalgic smile spread across his face, "Your new sibling may not be perfect, but to them you will be everything." Bunny shifted the smaller body in front of him so that he could look Jack in the eyes, "So, I want you to promise me something, Jackie."_

"_What?" the boy sniffed, using his sleeve to wipe away the remnants of tears from his round face,_

"_I want you to be the best big brother you can be to the tyke."_

"_I...I'll try." the youngest answered after a moment's thought," Bunny...?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Can you promise something too?" the green eyes of the lagomorph stared down at his companion with curiosity, "Will you always be there for me too?" Jack asked, pleading with the pooka who was taken back by the request,_

"_Of course, Jackie." Bunny finally answered,_

"_Pinkie promise." the boy held up his right pinkie with all the seriousness a child could acquire. Bunny raised an eyebrow, but refrained from mentioning the fact that his species did not have pinkie fingers. Instead, he held up the closest equivalent and wrapped the furry appendage around the smaller, furless one, "I promise to be the best big brother ever." Jack started,_

"_I, E. Aster Bunnymund. promise to always be there for you, Jackson Overland." and when little Jack beamed up at him with the brightest smile of pure happiness, E. Aster Bunnymund promised himself something. To protect and watch over this child who had grabbed his heart with innocent hands and refused to let go. Until the boy giggled,_

"_You have a funny name."_

"_Stuff it, Jackie."_

"I, E. Aster Bunnymund, promise to always be there for you, Jackson Overland." a large, blue furred rabbit said aloud, his voice echoing slightly in the snow filled cemetery. Deft fingers delicately traced the name carved into the slab of stone set before him. There was no body buried in the ground below, Bunny could sense the lack of disturbance in the earth beneath his feet. He had never found out just how or where his Jackie had died. Emilie Overland, Jack's beloved little sister, had lost her belief by the time Bunny, or any of the other guardians, came to visit, and the townspeople had kept their children blissfully ignorant with lies of the deceased teenager going on a trip to the sky, that the oldest Overland child would be back soon. The adults, themselves, remained solemnly quiet, out of respect for the mourning family. It only drove Bunnymund deeper into denial and self hate; not knowing what had fallen over his soon to be mate.

He had promised.

He was supposed to be there.

But he failed.

And his dear Jack had died alone.

"I promise..." Bunny muttered, his head bowing and long ears flopping forward. He didn't hear the soft sound of feet landing in the snow not far behind him,

"Do you miss him...?" a quiet voice asked and Bunny, too deep in mourning, answered without thought,

"Everyday."

"Do you want him back?

"More than anything else."

"...did you really love him that much...?"

"Forever and always. I promised. I promised him so much, but I..." dull emerald eyes closed, refusing to allow the salty water gathering in them to fall, "I promised him..."

"...I'm sure he knew that, Bunny."

"I failed him. There's no forgiveness for that." the pooka nearly snarled,

"I think...he forgave you. A long time ago. Jackie never blamed you for anything. You know that, Aster."

The next day, after Bunny had recomposed himself, he would be furiously questioning Tooth, Sandy, and North, especially, on how Jack bloody Frost knew about his deceased love. He would turn rabid and nearly flatten his precious googies during his rampage after no one could answer his questions.

Bunny refused to ask the perpetrator directly. He couldn't deal with the way Jack Frost made his heart flutter and pull. He couldn't deal with how identical Frost and Overland were becoming. He simply couldn't.

* * *

:D

So, good? Bad? Awesome? Agonizing torture that makes your brain bleed?

Little shout out to all the older siblings out there! I'm the youngest of my family, with two older brothers and an older sister. you hate 'em, you love 'em, they make you wanna bite their heads off, they make you wanna cry with joy, and they spoil you rotten x3 I might have Aster's older brother make another appearance, tell me if you guys like that? Hate that? I welcome any of your opinions.

Since Jack is Irish in this story, I had to give his parents Irish names. I always liked the name 'Sinead' which means 'God is Gracious' and it's the title of a song by one of my favorite bands; Within Temptation. The dad's name took me a while to find. Conan means 'Swift-footed Warrior', I decided he is from a line of Celtic warriors and I thought it fit since Jack is very...nimble and quick xD Their kids have such different names because they were both born on American soil (even though its not America yet, I think) and they wanted their kids to fit in more with others.

Please tell me what you think! The next chapter will be mainly, if not all, composed of flashbacks of the confessions, courting, and other mushy romantic stuff that happened between human Jack and Bunny. It may be really long or split up into several chapters, but will end with Bunny very dramatically mourning over Jack's death. Be prepared to cry when that happens! :D

Bad news: the next chapter may not be out for a while. I'm going to try and get out a chapter of my other story before posting more for this one. A Dance of Death was published first and I feel like I'm cheating my other readers by not working on DoD. I'm planning on posting one chapter for DoD then MH (Melody of the Heart) then DoD then MH and so on. DoD has two or three chapters left though, so once it is finished, I will be working primarily on MH until it's completion (with who knows how many chapters). MH will also be reaching it's climax in a few chapters. I just want to get the courting of human Jack out of the way first before starting on Bunny's realization of Frost and Overland being one and the same. I have a...surprise for you guys in the next few chapters, because every romantic relationship has its share of anger, tears, and bruises.

Reviews help inspire me and make me write faster! :D


End file.
